The Little Girl
by getsmart99
Summary: The day that Jake arrived stirred up tension between the children. When Emma runs away from dinner after Enoch upsets her, what will Miss Peregrine do to comfort and help Emma? Based off of the movie characters.


Miss Peregrine had always been a person that was rather tight around the children. Her affectionate and caring part of her was often masked by the sharp character and strictness that she had felt she needed to run the home. The children of course adored her dearly, but often found that they had separated themselves from her emotionally. Of course, this was not to be one or the others fault; for it had become this way over years of them together.

Today had become a special day for everyone living in the home. A new person had showed up. A new person after all the years of waiting alone and playing similar games with no interruptions and now someone new for all the children. Miss Peregrine had of course known of the boy, but had refrained from telling the children out of fear of breaking their hearts if the child never showed up.

Jake had showed up finally to where Miss Peregrine had always thought he belonged. Her eyes fluttered with astonishment and nostalgia when she saw the boy's dark hair and beaming blue eyes that reminded her of little Abe that she had helped raise. The boy's manors also greatly reflected his grandfather's which Miss Peregrine had hoped would be true. As for the children, they had become captivated by the grandson of their beloved friend and all of them wanted to talk to Jake; all, except for Enoch. After the past few years of darkness, Miss Peregrine had finally seen Emma's eyes and face light up light it used to when Abe would send letters or visit; giving each of the kids something from his adventures.

It was now dinner as the children all ate quickly. It had been off to an interesting start with dinner between Claire being afraid to eat, Millard pulling a little prank, and Hugh letting all his bees loose, but things had appeared to settle down to a normal dinner - just what Miss Peregrine liked. Her hawk-like eyes, however, could still pick up on all the energy and restlessness the children were trying to hold back about the questions Miss Peregrine had enforced them not to ask over the many years.

"So, Jake," one of the children asked. "What is your peculiarity?"

"Oh, I'm…," Jacob started noticing Miss Peregrine looking directly at him, "I'm not peculiar."

Enoch saw this as the right moment to jump in, "And this my friends is why he'll not be staying with us. No matter how hard we try to persuade him."

"We've spoken about this," Miss Peregrine smiled at the children before sending a warning look to Enoch. "Jake is just visiting."

"But he might want to stay," Hugh chimed in.

"Don't you want to stay, Jake?" Olive asked.

"Tonight…or," Jake paused at the possibility, "Forever?"

"Forever," little Claire pleaded from across the table. "You should stay forever."

"Why would he if he doesn't have to?" Enoch glared from the end of the table. "He can live out there. Grow older and have a good time instead. He'll just leave. Just like his grandfather did."

With that Emma shot up from her seat and ran off.

"Emma!" Miss Peregrine called out as the girl quickly ran away. Miss Peregrine stood just as the phone rang. "Olive why don't you go answer that."

Olive nodded not wanting to cause any more drama or upset Miss Peregrine. Miss Peregrine brought her napkin up to her mouth and wiped it before continuing.

"Children," She started her head glaring down each of the children, "Finish your supper and be ready for the film when I return. And Enoch, please clean up the dishes."

Miss Peregrine sent Enoch one last look as she swiftly moved out of the room and to the staircase she had heard Emma run up. Emma had been with Miss Peregrine the longest, ever since Miss Peregrine had rescued the girl from the post she was tied up to outside her parents' house. Miss Peregrine stopped and leaned on the frame of the door to Emma's room. The girl was quietly crying and curled into a ball. That is what Emma had done every night when Miss Peregrine had first rescued her. Little Emma would cry about all the times she had been left to starve outside with barely any shelter from the cold, or when she had been beaten for the smallest of thing. Miss Peregrine had grown close to the girl and she would hold and comfort the small child, but with more and more children filling the rooms Emma had grown to distance herself from the one person who she had considered to be a real mother to her. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Miss Peregrine, but forcing the girl to talk would have never worked. Miss Peregrine had restrained herself for years of showing the children much physical affection. She would mostly nod, smile, or the occasional wink with maybe a pat on the shoulder but nothing ever more. But seeing Emma curled up like a child, which she was, reminded Miss Peregrine of those first days in this house they had grown accustom to calling home.

" _What do you think, Emma?" Miss Peregrine asked the small girl as they walked down the hall outside the bedrooms._

" _Well it's much bigger than your current place," Emma giggled._

 _It had only been three weeks since Miss Peregrine had rescued the small girl. She had taken Emma back to her own place. Her place was small with only two rooms and she had had Emma sleeping on a make shift bed, and had stumbled upon this mansion for sale and thought it would be the perfect place to raise children. Tucked away from the rest of the town with gardens to explore and a house full of rooms to play in._

" _Was that a laugh?" Miss Peregrine asked the small girl who clung by her side._

 _Little Emma giggled again and nodded profusely as her almost white hair danced at the top of her shoulder._

" _Sure, this place needs a little work," Miss Peregrine started with her always optimistic attitude, "But nothing we can't handle. Do you think you could call this place home?"_

 _Little Emma looked up in the woman's beautiful stern face; the face that made her feel safe, "Where will I sleep?"_

" _Right down here," Miss Peregrine smiled taking Emma's hand and leading her into the room. "Your room will be right next to mine. How about that?"_

" _I think I can call this place home," Little Emma giggled. "But what about all the other rooms?"_

" _Well we will just have to find more peculiar children like you to fill it," Miss Peregrine winked._

" _There are more like me?" the child asked as her blue eyes grew wide with a look of astonishment._

" _Oh yes, many," Miss Peregrine said realizing how much she still had to explain to the girl. "Not of them all float or turn into a bird like me, but there are many peculiar children out there. So how would you like some friends?"_

" _I would love that Miss Peregrine," Little Emma smiled._

" _Good," Miss Peregrine smiled back as she lifted little Emma into her arms and spun her around laughing in the room she would learn to call her own._

Emma had grown so much since then. The small timid girl had grown into a smart and beautiful teen. But seeing her now, only made Miss Peregrine see her as that small girl who she had danced in this room with many years ago.

Seeing Emma upset bothered Miss Peregrine, for she hated seeing any of her children upset. Miss Peregrine made her way over to Emma and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Emma, dear?"

"I don't want to talk," Emma sniffed trying to hide the crying.

"Dear, I know this is hard for you," Miss Peregrine said placing a hand on Emma's shoulder comfortingly. "I know Jake reminds you of Abe. I know Enoch was stepping out of line with what he was saying. But dear, he is just trying to get to you and you can't let him."

Emma rolled over onto her back and looked up at Miss Peregrine, "I miss him. And Jake is so much like him."

"I know, child," Miss Peregrine said with a solemn smile. "He reminds me so much of Abe."

"I just feel myself wanting to get close to Jake," Emma said, pausing and realizing she was talking to Miss Peregrine, "And I want to but it keeps reminding me about Abe which just hurts."

"I know," Miss Peregrine said in her loving tone while wiping one of Emma's stay tears off of her cheek, but continued to keep her hand there.

"And Enoch is right," Emma said sitting up. "Jake will just leave. I don't know why I even bothered."

Miss Peregrine brushed away Emma's white hair and cupped the girls face softly, "Emma, please listen to me. You are a smart person. Don't let Enoch make any decisions for you or influence this. If you like Jake don't be afraid. You know, I wanted to take Jake and raise him here when I found out about him when he was born."

Emma gave Miss Peregrine a confused look.

"Yes," Miss Peregrine chuckled. "He is one of us. Just as equal as Enoch, Fiona, you, or I are. He is peculiar."

"That's what I thought earlier," Emma said quietly taking in a deep breath. "He was able to come through the loop and you told me when I was little that only people who are peculiar could pass through the loops. When Jake said he wasn't, I lost hope, I guess."

Miss Peregrine ran her fingers though Emma's hair knowing that that had always comforted the girl when she was little, "You need to follow your heart. You have always been so good at that. Please never stop. Promise?"

"Promise," Emma said smiling at the woman she loved and depended on so much.

"Well then," Miss Peregrine said standing up, "why don't we go head down to watch the film. And if Jake decides to go home, I know the others will want to take him, but they need to get to bed and I would like for you to lead him back."

"Okay," Emma said. "Thank you."

Miss Peregrine without thinking pulled the girl into her arms and held Emma for what seemed like years. Emma smiled quietly after bring reminded how much she felt loved.

The movie was fun. Well, until it got to the scene of Emma and Jake. Miss Peregrine watched the two more than the movie. She tried not to laugh at how Jake kept one eye on Emma and one eye on the movie. As the movie got towards when Emma and Jake were going to kiss, and after today's events, Miss Peregrine quickly switched off the screen to stop the further embarrassment the two would be in. The movie ended and the children all rushed outside to watch the reset. All the faces of the children were in awe even though they had all seen the reset hundreds of times, but tonight felt different to Miss Peregrine as she realized how young the children all still were.

After saying her goodbyes to Jake and sending him off with Emma, Miss Peregrine wandered up the stairs to all the children who were quickly getting ready for bed. Olive was helping Fiona take out the long braids, Bronwyn sat in the room over reading precious little Claire a story, while the boys all ran around between the rooms playing games as they bushed their teeth. Despite how long the children had lived on Earth, they all still appeared and acted the age of which they looked. She made her way down towards Enoch's room and knocked on the door before entering.

Enoch looked up from the book he was reading on his bed, "I know the way I acted earlier was out of line."

"And I know you are only human," Miss Peregrine said sitting next to the teen.

Miss Peregrine had always forgotten how little love and life the boy had been shown and rather just departures. She sat in silence watching the teen before reaching out her hand and running it over the boy's head. Enoch sat in silence with his eyebrows arched in frustration.

"You really upset Emma," Miss Peregrine sighed. "That sort of behavior is not tolerated here."

"Just throw me out already," Enoch growled.

Taken back, Miss Peregrine slowly continued, "I would never do such a thing. I love and care for you, Enoch, just like the others. You amaze me every day. I know losing Victor was hard on you, and Abe? Gosh, it's just loss. It shouldn't have happened. We both know that, but what has happened, happened. But taking away something from someone else is not okay. So, I want you to apologize to Emma tomorrow and I don't want to see any more of this behavior. If so, there will be more consequences. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am," Enoch said.

"Well then," Miss Peregrine said, "Goodnight, Enoch."

Miss Peregrine made her way back down the hall stopping in the boy's rooms to wish them all sweet dream before heading down the hall. Bronwyn could still be heard reading the story as Miss Peregrine smiled and made her way in.

"Girls, it's time for bed," Miss Peregrine smiled softly taking the book from Bronwyn and setting it on the table.

"Aww," Claire complained from across the room.

"No whining," Miss Peregrine said. Bronwyn laid down as Miss Peregrine pulled the blankets up and over the girl.

"Miss Peregrine," Claire called. "Will Jake come back?"

Miss Peregrine made her way over and sat down on the edge of Claire's bed, "I don't know for certain, but I have the feeling he will."

"Yay," Claire beamed.

"Now you just get some rest," Miss Peregrine smiled as she pinched Claire's nose. "Goodnight girls."

Miss Peregrine sighed and made her way into her room to get ready for bed. Emma returned and made her way back up to her room and quickly threw her nightgown on before heading over to Miss Peregrine's room. Seeing that the light was still on from under the door, Emma quietly knocked. The door opened with Miss Peregrine with her hair down and in her own night dress.

"Emma," Miss Peregrine started, "it's late. You should be getting to bed."

Without thinking Emma threw her arms around Miss Peregrine and began to cry. Miss Peregrine pulled Emma into her room and closed the door behind her.

"Shhh, what is it child?" Miss Peregrine asked. She pulled back and quickly scanned over Emma's body making sure the girl wasn't hurt. "Emma what's wrong?"

The girl was swinging her head back and forth and Miss Peregrine noticed how the girl was shaking. Miss Peregrine pulled Emma over to her bed and helped the girl sit down. She quickly ran to the bathroom and filled a glass full of water for the girl to drink. She came back in and handed Emma the glass of water.

"Drink this slowly," Miss Peregrine said. "What happened? Your hair is a mess."

"That was just the wind," Emma sniffed.

Miss Peregrine picked up her brush from her dresser and sat down next to the girl who was beginning to calm down. Miss Peregrine started brushing out the knots in Emma's hair.

"Remember when I used to brush your hair every night?" Miss Peregrine asked Emma. "This would always calm you down before bed since you were scared I would leave you. I would brush your hair and tell you all of those stories you were never told."

"I remember," Emma said softly.

"What's wrong dear?" Miss Peregrine asked.

Emma shrugged as she slowly peeped as tears filled her eyes, "All of this."

"What do you mean?" Miss Peregrine asked.

Emma shrugged and tried to talk but was consumed by her tears.

"Oh sweetheart," Miss Peregrine said softly as she leaned back against the back board of the bed and pulled Emma close.

Miss Peregrine couldn't remember the last time she had held one of the children like this. It had been years. She had grown to not showing this sort of love for so many years. Afraid of what it may do to the children and herself. Now she had little Emma, her Emma locked in her arms. Miss Peregrine held Emma tight as Emma curled against her side and buried her head in Miss Peregrine's shoulder. After a few minutes, Emma spoke.

"When I was with Jake I realized something," Emma started. "Jake showed me his phone – and you wouldn't believe how it works. He could take a picture of us right then. Staying here, I have just been stuck doing the same things and seeing the same people and I crave to know what is out there. See change, more people, technology, all that stuff. But then I remembered how I would have aged and grown old to maybe not even be able to understand things again. And then I remember how you would have aged too and then died and I would lose you and everyone else that I love. I can never win. I can't lose you. I just can't."

"Shhh, Emma," Miss Peregrine cooed. "I'm right here and I will never leave you. I considered so much of this when I created the loop."

"I just am so confused," Emma said. "It just clicked today. I would spend so much time moping around not doing anything because I wanted to leave and adventure so much."

"I know," Miss Peregrine said. "That is partially due to me. I feel like I have distanced myself over the years."

"But I have too," Emma said. "And it just made me remember how important you are to me and how much I actually love you. You are like a mother."

Holding Emma like this and hearing those words made Miss Peregrine smile, "You were my first child that I took in. I was scared at the times, if we are being honest. I wanted to love and care for you so much, and it was so easy and natural to do so. Every time a new child came it got easier and easier. Do this and the child is happy, but it's so easy to fall into a time trap. I love you all so much, more than you know or I show directly. But you know I would do anything for any of you."

"I know," Emma said. "It was easier when were little. We didn't ask as many questions."

"You are all still so little to me," Miss Peregrine smiled down at Emma who was looking up at her. "Remember when it was just you and me?"

"Yeah," Emma smiled.

"All the places I would take you," Miss Peregrine said. "All those times you would cry in the middle of the night from nightmares and I would sit with you until you stopped crying. And I remember your face the first time you saw Enoch make things come alive. You hid from him for days. Or when Olive came and you cried because she accidentally burned me and you were afraid I would die."

"Those were fun," Emma yawned.

Miss Peregrine ran her fingers though Emma's hair, "You've grown so much, but you will always still be that small little girl to me."

"I love you," Emma said. "I don't say that ever or show it, but I do."

"I know," Miss Peregrine said kissing Emma on the head. She hadn't done that in ages. "I love you, too. All of you children."

"I see it in your eyes," Emma said. "It's always there. I don't know if the others see it, but I do. This is natural for you, your good at it. Thanks. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't saved me, well really, all of us."

Miss Peregrine didn't know what to say, "Well, it's getting late and we should both go to bed."

"Yeah," Emma said yawning and curling her head under Miss Peregrine's chin.

"Do you want to say here with me tonight?" Miss Peregrine asked. "Just like the old days."

"Can I?" Emma whispered.

"Yes," Miss Peregrine said pulling back the covers and climbing under before clicking of the lights.

Emma snuggled up close to her guardian that she loved and whispered, "Jake said he's going to come back."

"I knew he would say that," Miss Peregrine smiled as she wrapped her protective arms around the first child she had cared for. "Goodnight my little Emma."


End file.
